Brotherhood
by Jangkryx
Summary: Brotherhood terlahir di dalam bayangan, mereka sudah ada sejak berabad-abad yang lalu dan ia adalah salah satu keturunannya yang direnkarnasi ke dunia baru yang berbeda dengan dunianya.
1. Chapter 1

Brotherhood

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : ?

Karakter utama : ?

Warning! : terinspirasi dari beberapa Anime dan game Assassin Creed yang pernah saya mainkan juga sedikit game FPS.

Chapter 1

 ** _Di suatu tempat..._**

"dimana ini?" ujar seorang pemuda 16 tahunan bersurai putih yang berjalan tanpa arah di tempat antah berantah, pemuda itu tidak tau dimana dirinya sekarang karena yang ia lihat hanya ada awan sejauh mata memandang dan ia seperti berjalan di atas langit.

Masih terus melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda itu berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya ada di tempat ini 'aku ingat sekarang... bukankah tadi aku dikejar beberapa polisi dan kemudian aku melompat dari jembatan penyebrangan ke atas truck container yang tengah melaju lalu...' batin pemuda itu yang mulai ingat tapi selanjutnya ingatannya mulai kabur.

"apa... aku sudah mati?" gumam pemuda itu setelah sedikit tau apa yang terjadi padanya.

"benar anak muda"

Pemuda itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah belakang dimana suara itu berasal. Di garis pandangannya, dapat pemuda itu lihat seorang kakek tua berkaca mata berpakaian tradisional jepang yang duduk di atas bantal duduk berwarna hijau tua yang sedang menyeruput segelas teh tak jauh darinya berdiri. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi bingung melihat kakek tua itu yang singgah dengan beralaskan tatami dan televisi di hadapan kekek tua tersebut juga lemari kayu berukuran sedang di belakangnya, serta meja kayu berbentuk bundar di depan kakek itu yang ia gunakan untuk meletakan segelas teh yang diminumnya.

Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan bertanya kepada kakek tua tersebut "maaf kakek, yang kau katakan tadi apakah benar aku sudah mati? Dan dimana ini?" tanya pemuda itu yang masih berdiri di depan kakek tua tersebut.

"itu benar kau sudah mati dan duduklah dulu, Boruto" jawab kakek tua itu yang mempersilahkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Boruto itu untuk duduk.

Boruto tetap tenang walaupun dalam hatinya ia terkejut kakek tua di depannya itu yang muncul entah dari mana bisa mengetahui namanya sebelum ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Borutopun menerima tawaran kakek tua tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di atas bantal duduk.

"bagaimana kau tau namaku kakek? Lalu ini dimana?" tanya Boruto penasaran.

"sebut saja diriku ini dewa dan sekarang kita ada di kayanganku" jawab kakek tua itu yang ternyata seorang dewa. Sang dewa mengerutkan dahi bingung melihat pemuda di depannya yang tidak menunjukan respon apapun setelah tau dirinya sudah mati dan bertemu seorang dewa.

"kenapa kau diam saja Boruto? Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya sang dewa penasaran.

"tidak" jawab singkat Boruto "aku bertemu seorang dewa karena aku sudah mati jadi untuk apa aku terkejut, tapi yang membuatku bingung... bagaimana aku bisa mati?" sambung Boruto.

"salah satu yang mengejarmu menembakan pistolnya dan tepat mengenai kepalamu saat kau berhasil mendarat di atas truck container" jawab sang dewa yang kemudian menyeruput teh miliknya.

"oh begitu... lebih baik begini dari pada harus hidup dengan terus mencuri untuk makan" ujar Boruto santai yang kemudian melipat tangannya di atas meja. Seperti itulah kehidupan seorang Boruto, hidup sebagai seorang pencuri untuk mengisi perutnya sehari-hari sejak ia keluar dari panti asuhan yang menemukannya dulu di bawah pohon dan yang memberinya sebuah nama. Ia bahkan tidak tau siapa kedua orang tuanya sampai sekarang.

Sang dewa hanya diam mendengar ucapan Boruto sebelum kembali meminum tehnya, sang dewa sudah tau seperti apa kehidupan Boruto siapa sebenarnya jati diri Boruto "Boruto, akan kutunjukan siapa kau yang sebenarnya" ucap sang dewa setelah meminum tehnya. Boruto hanya diam menunggu sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukan oleh dewa di depannya.

Sring!

Di depan mereka muncul beberapa layar yang mulai menampilkan orang-orang berkerudung yang sedang melawan beberapa orang dengan senjata yang mereka miliki seperti film yang diputar (pembaca sekalian bisa membayangkan layar-layar tersebut menampilkan intro game Assassin Creed I, II, III, Black Flag, Freedom Cry, Rogue, Unity, dan intro game Assassin Creed lainnya yang belum saya sebutkan).

Boruto terdiam menyaksikan aksi dari orang-orang berkerudung tersebut yang ditampilkan layar-layar di depannya "siapa mereka? Kemampuan bertempur mereka hebat sekali" tanya Boruto setelah sedari tadi terdiam.

"mereka adalah para Assassin dari sindikat Brother Hood yang menentang dan melawan Templar pada abad pertengahan, dan mereka adalah pendahulumu atau bisa disebut nenek moyangmu" jawab sang dewa menjelaskan.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu hanya terdiam dalam terkejutannya mengetahui dirinya adalah keturunan assassin dari sindikat bernama Brother Hood yang ditampilkan layar-layar di depannya.

"Boruto, aku punya penawaran untukmu"

"penawaran apa itu dewa?" tanya Boruto penasaran dengan penawaran dari seorang dewa di depannya.

"kau akan terlahir kembali ke dunia yang baru dengan membawa ingatanmu sekarang ini dan kau akan kubekali beberapa kemampuan di dunia sana"

Boruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar dewa berwujud kakek tua di depannya yang mengucapkan kata 'dunia baru' dan 'kemampuan' "kalau boleh tau, dunia seperti apa yang kau bicarakan itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Boruto, kakek tua itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab "dunia seperti film dan anime fantasi yang pernah kau tonton di duniamu sebelumnya, menarik bukan?"

Mendengar dunia fantasi keluar dari mulut kakek tua itu sedikit membuat tubuh Boruto merinding, karena pastinya di dunia tersebut terdapat kekuatan sihir yang mengagumkan, makhluk fantasi seperti warbeast (manusia setengah hewan), monster, kurcaci, elf, roh, dan sebagainya. Walaupun ia hanya menontonnya dari TV yang dipajang di saebuah toko elektronik yang kebetulan sedang ada promosi waktu itu.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak usah takut Boruto, bukankah kau keturunan dari para assassin? Itu sebabnya aku memberimu beberapa kemampuan yang akan berguna di dunia barumu nanti" ujar kakek itu yang diawali dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena meliahat reaksi Boruto yang merinding setelah mendengar penjelasannya tentang dunia baru yang akan ditempai Boruto.

"sepertinya agak menyeramkan..."

"itu sababnya aku membekalimu dengan beberapa kemampuan yang akan berguna di dunia sana seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi. Dan kau juga akan memiliki orang yang menyayangimu sepenuh hatinya, seorang ibu"

Boruto membulakan matanya mendengar kata 'seorang ibu' dari kakek tua di depannya, hal yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan semasa hidupnya di dunia "A-apa kau bilang?!" tanya Boruto memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Ctik!

Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat, kakek itu malah menjentikan jarinya yang tiba-tiba saja tubuh Boruto mulai bercahaya dan melebur sedikit demi sedikit.

"latihlah kemampuan Assassin yang mengalir dalam dirimu itu, karena itu juga akan berguna di sana" ujar kakek tua itu sembari tersenyum kearah Boruto.

"Oi tunggu dulu kakek tua!" seru Boruto sebelum dirinya melebur sepenuhnya menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang dari sana.

"sekarang terserah padamu Boruto, mulailah hidup baru di sana" ujar kakek tua itu sebelum kembali meminum teh yang masih tersisa di gelasnya.

.

.

.

 **Boruto pov**

'Dimana ini? Mungkinkah aku... sudah terlahir kembali ke dunia baru yang dikatakan dewa tadi?' batinku penasaran apakah aku sudah terlahir kembali atau belum, kucoba gerakan anggota badanku tapi anehnya badanku terasa lebih lemah dari sebelumnya dan tubuhku serasa mengecil?

Kubuka kedua mataku yang terpejam dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat tanganku yang kecil seperti bayi berumur baru genap 1 tahun dan juga tubuh kecilku yang dibalut pakaian kusus bayi, juga sebuah meja kayu sederhana di hadapanku yang bersih. Aku terlahir kembali sebagai seorang bayi!? Tenangkan dirimu Boruto, tenang hahh...

Jika kulihat sekelilingku... sekarang aku berada di dalam sebuah rumah kayu sederhana dengan furniture sederhana pula yang mengisi rumah ini, ini sepertinya ada di dapur karena aku melihat beberapa perabotan seperti piring yang tersusun rapi di rak kayu, wajan, panci, dan perabotan dapur lainnya. Dan juga sepertinya aku tengah duduk di kursi kayu yang cukup nyaman.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan karena bau harum yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungku yang mampu menyita perhatianku ini. Walaupun masih bayi penciuman hidungku cukup tajam juga, Hm... lumayan.

Dan dapat kulihat seorang gadis berumur sekitar 14 tahunan yang memiliki surai putih keperakan yang panjang sampai pinggangnya, dan celemek merah yang ia pakai untuk melindungi kaos terusan biru yang dipakainya dari noda dan kotoran. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang memasak.

'Mungkinkah dia nee-sanku? Lalu... dimana ibu dan ayahku?' batinku sembari mengedarkan pandang guna mencari kebaradaan ibu dan ayahku. Senang rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang tidak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya.

"Boruto, apa yang kau cari anakku?"

Nafasku tercekat mendengar suara gadis itu yang bertanya padaku, be-benarkah dia i-ibuku!? BUSET! Ibuku seorang gadis berumur 14 tahunan di depan mataku ini?! Jika perkiraanku benar, sepertinya ibuku ini adalah gadis korban pemerkosaan yang dihamili untuk memuaskan nafsu si pelaku kemudian di tinggalkan begitu saja. Dewa kau kelewatan, memberiku seorang ibu yang masih gadis! ARRRGGGHHH! AKU MASIH TAK PERCAYA INI?!

"kenapa kau diam saja Boruto, oh... kau lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar ya anaku!"

Ujar gadis yang sekarang bisa kusebut sebagai ibuku itu yang kemudian mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyajikan bubur putih yang baru saja ia masak tadi. Ibuku itu kemudian duduk di dekatku duduk dengan semangkuk bubur yang dibawanya.

"ayo buka mulutmu!"

Ujarnya dengan lembut dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur kearah mulut kecilku, kubuka mulutku kemudian kulahap bubur suapan ibu yang ranya enak sekali ternyata.

"anak pintar"

Ujar ibu seraya tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Oh... terimakasih dewa, seperti inikah rasanya memiliki seorang ibu? Aku akan menjaganya dengan jiwa dan ragaku ini, dan akan kucari orang berengsek yang menjadi ayahku di dunia ini! Itu tujuanku.

 **Boruto pov end**

.

.

.

 _skip 15 tahun kemudian..._

Rusa, mamalia berkaki empat yang memiliki kecepatan dan kelincahan dalam berlari yang cukup cepat juga pendengaran yang cukup tajam. Kemampuan seekor rusa yang sangat berguna di saat ada predator yang hendak memangsanya.

Wush!

Seperti rusa yang satu ini, berlari menembus lebatnya hutan dengan lincahnya seakan nyawanya sedang terancam. Apa yang membuat rusa itu begitu takut?

Ternyata itu karena seorang pemuda bersurai putih dengan penampilan berjaket Jumper abu-abu berkerudung (tulisannya Jumper atau Jamper? Saya bingung) dan celana coklat panjang serta sepatu hitam yang dengan lincahnya melompati dahan-dahan pohonan yang cukup tinggi mengejar seekor rusa yang bergerak lincah tak jauh di bawahnya.

Begitu cukup dekat dengan rusa buruannya, pemuda itu melompat langsung ke bawah ke arah rusa tersebut tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun dari atas dahan pohon setinggi 5 meter yang baru saja ia gunakan sebagai pijakan.

Sring!

Di saat pemuda itu yang terjun kearah rusa buruannya karena efek gravitasi bumi, ia memunculkan senjata tajam berupa Hiden Blade yang ia pakai di lengannya yang tersembunyi di balik lengan jaketnya dan bersiap menyerang seekor rusa di bawahnya.

Crash!

Lari rusa itu terhenti dan mulai meronta di sertai suara teriakan kesakitan dari rusa tersebut karena lehernya yang tertembus Hiden Blade milik pemuda yang berhasil mengejarnya.

 **(A/N : Hidden Blade atau belati Assassin adalah senjata yang merupakan ciri khas dari para Assassin di game Assassin Creed)**

Slik!

Hiden Blade milik pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam lengan jaketnya begitu ia menariknya dari leher rusa buruannya yang mulai mati karena tikaman di lehernya.

"lumayan, rusa ini bisa kujual di desa" ujar pemuda itu yang kemudian memanggul rusa yang sudah mati itu di bahu kirinya.

Pemuda itu adalah Boruto, pemuda yang merupakan keturunan Assassin dari sindikat Brother Hood yang telah direnkarnasi oleh sang dewa ke dunia ini 15 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Boruto tak percaya saat melihat makhluk fantasi seperti di film dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat jalan-jalan dengan sang ibu di sekitar desa tempatnya tinggal, bahkan ia semalam tidak bisa tidur saat melihat seekor naga besar yang kebetulan terbang melintas di atas desa tapi lama-kelamaan Boruto mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan di saat umur Boruto menginjak 6 tahun, ia mulai melatih kemampuan seorang Assassin dari sindikat Brother Hood yang mengalir dalam dirinya di hutan sampai mengetes kemampuannya dengan cara melawan hewan busa atau monster yang ia temui di hutan. Kembali ke cerita.

Saat hendak berjalan pulang ke arah desanya, tiba-tiba instingnya yang sudah ia latih sejak kecil merasakan kehadiran 3 orang yang berjarak tak jauh di belakangnya.

"apakah mereka bandit yang datang kearah desa?" gumam Boruto yang kemudian memanjat pohon besar di dekatnya dengan lincahnya dan meletakan rusa buruannya di dahan yang cukup tinggi agar tidak dapat dijangkau oleh hewan karnivora yang akan memakan rusa buruannya.

Kemudian Boruto mengkerudungkan kerudung jaket yang dipakainya guna menyamarkan identitasnya sebelum melompati dahan-dahan pohon di dekatnya untuk berpindah ke pohon besar lainnya dan berdiam diri menunggu kedatangan beberapa bandit yang akan datang kearahnya.

Dan benar saja tidak perlu menunggu lama, 3 orang yang terdiri dari 2 pria dan seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang masing membawa senjata berupa pedang dan pakaian mereka yang terlihat memiliki desain untuk bertempur.

Ketiga orang itu berjalan dengan santainya tanpa memperhatikan salah satu pohon besar di dekat mereka yang dimana berdiam diri Boruto yang terus memperhatikan pergerakan mereka dan menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang dirasa penting.

"di mana desanya? Apakah masih jauh?" ucap salah satu pria di kelompok itu.

"sepertinya sebentar lagi kita sampai" jawab satu-satunya wanita di kelompk itu yang tengah melihat peta yang dibawanya.

"kita harus cepat-cepat sampai di sana dan begitu sampai, jarah semua harta yang mereka miliki. Desa plosok itu paling tidak bisa melawan kita" ujar pria tadi.

"kau benar, dengan begitu kita bisa kaya" jawab sang wanita.

Kedua orang itu kemudian tersenyum licik bersama karena rencana mereka yang akan menjarah seluruh harta dari desa kecil yang mereka tuju, mereka tidak sadar jika Boruto terus memperhatikan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan Hiden Blade yang sudah ia keluarkan begitu mendengar rencana jahat kelompok tersebut.

"Hei tunggu!" ujar pria lainnya yang menghentikan langkah kedua temannya yang berjalan di depannya "apa kalian mencium bau darah?" sambung pria itu yang membuat kedua temannya mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar mereka bertiga.

"apa itu?" ucap sang wanita yang menunjuk ke arah pohon besar dimana terdapat sesuatu yang sedikit meneteskan darah.

"bukankah... itu rusa? Bagaimana rusa itu bisa mati di sana?" tanya salah satu pria yang juga melihat rusa tersebut berada di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Mereka bertiga mulai merasa aneh dengan hutan di sekitar mereka.

"apa kalian sudah dengar rumornya?" tanya pria lainnya.

"rumor tentang apa?" tanya pria satunya penasaran.

"dirumorkan jika banyak bandit yang hilang di hutan ini dan mereka ditemukan mati" jawab salah satu pria yang membuat wanita di kelompok mereka merinding ketakutan.

"heh! Paling mereka orang-orang lemah yang dimangsa serigala atau monst-"

Blesh!

Pria itu menghentikan ucapannya dan mati seketika karena ulah pemuda berkerudung yang melompat dari atas pohon dan langsung menghunuskan Hiden Bladenya ke tengkuk pria tersebut hingga menembus kerongkongannya dan langsung tewas di tempat.

Kedua teman pria malang tersebut terkejut bukan main dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur, terutama si wanita yang ketakutan setengah mati melihat Boruto yang mulai berdiri dan menarik kembali senjata Hiden Blade ke dalam lengan jaketnya meniggalkan jasad pria yang baru saja dibunuhnya dengan cepat.

Pria yang tersisa langsung menarik pedangnya yang tersarung di pinggangnya begitu sadar dari keterkejjutannya "Siapa kau?!" seru pria itu yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena rasa syoknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Boruto mengambil kapak berukuran sedang yang memiliki bentuk unik yang tersampir di pinggang kanannya kemudian memainkannya dengan lihai di tangannya seakan sudah terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut.

 **(A/N : senjata kapak milik Boruto ini seperti kapak di game Assassin Creed III, kapak tersebut bisa disebut juga Assassin Axe. Bagi yang pernah bermain game Assassin Creed III pasti memahaminya)**

Tubuh pria itu masih bergetar dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuhnya 's-siapa orang ini? Aku merasa orang ini sangat berbahaya... dan aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya sama sekali?!' batin pria itu yang masih menatap Boruto di depannya yang wajahnya yang tidak begitu terlihat karena kerudung jaket yang dikenakan Boruto.

Memang benar, hawa keberadaan Boruto sangatlah tipis hampir seperti tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan yang menyebabkan pria itu dan kedua temannya tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Boruto di atas mereka. Itulah salah satu kemampuan Boruto yang ia warisi dari darah Brother Hood yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Pria itu mulai menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian melirik ke samping dimana teman wanitanya yang masih terlihat Syok sebelum kembali menatap tajam pemuda misterius di depannya.

"kutanya sekali lagi... SIAPA KAU DAN APA TUJUANMU MENYERANG KAMI?!" seru pria itu dengan nada bicara yang mulai meninggi.

Mendengar pria di depannya yng melontarkan pertanyaan, Boruto berhenti memainkan kapaknya sebelum menjawab "siapa aku tidaklah penting... dan aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membunuh kalian semua" jawab Boruto dengan datar.

Pria itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pedanganya mendengar Boruto yang ingin membunuhnya dan temannya yang tersisa dengan alasan yang tidak dijelaskan oleh Boruto.

Kemudian pria tersebut merendahkan badannya dan pandangannya terfokus kepada lawan di depannya "kau ingin membunuh kami dengan alasan yang belum jelas..." ujar pria itu sebelum bergerak cepat bagaikan angin dan berpindah di belakang Boruto dengan pedang yang siap ia tebaskan ke tengkuk Boruto yang masih berdiri diam.

"kaulah yang akan mati di tanganku" sambung pria itu dengan seringaian yang kemudian menebaskan pedangnya ke tengkuk Boruto secara hozontal. Sedangkan wanita yang merupakan teman dari pria itu terlihat mulai lega saat melihat temannya melancarkan serangan mematikan kepada Boruto yang masih berdiri diam tanpa bergerak.

Trank!

Seringaian dan nafas lega dari kedua orang itu hilang seketika melihat Boruto yang dapat menagkis tebasan pedang tersebut dengan kapaknya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tidak sampai di situ saja, dengan cepat Boruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan bersamaan dengan senjata Hidden Blade yang terlihat dari lengan jaket kirinya yang dengan sangat cepat ia hunuskan ke bahu kanan pria itu, alhasil pria itu menjatuhkan pedangnya karena rasa sakit dari luka tusukan yang cukup dalam di bahu kanannya.

Pria itu menambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk mengambil jarak dengan Boruto yang berdiri diam di depannya dengan bilah tajam Hidden Blade di lengan kirinya yang sedikit meneteskan darah, kemudian pria itu merentangkan tangan kirinya ke arah Boruto yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya bermaksud untuk melancarkan serangan sihir yang dimilikinya. Tapi tidak ada apa yang muncul dari tangan pria itu sampai Boruto sudah berdiri di depannya.

Craak!

"Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba pria itu berteriak kesakitan karena Boruto yang mengayunkan kapaknya ke pundak kanan pria itu hingga menamcap cukup dalam di sana, pria itu mulai berlutut merasakan luka di pundaknya yang teramat, dan bahkan kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakan karena luka fatal di bahu dan pundaknya sekarang ini yang diperparah oleh Boruto yang masih belum menarik kapaknya yang masih tertancap di pundak pria itu.

"ke-kenapa... -k-kau i-ngin -me-membunuh... ka-kami?" tanya pria itu dengan suara lemah karena menahan rasa sakit.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan musuhnya, Boruto langsung menghunuskan hidden Blade di lengan kirinya ke kening pria malang tersebut, tidak ada teriakan kesakitan dari pria itu karena Hidden Blade milik Boruto telah menembus ke otaknya dan membuatnya langsung tewas seketika.

Boruto mencabut kapaknya dari pundak pria yang sudah mati itu disusul Hidden Blade miliknya yang ia tarik dari kening pria itu yang menyebabkan tubuh pria tersebut terhuyung ke depan dan akhirnya jatuh terseungkur di permukaan tanah.

Slik!

Hidden Blade milik Boruto kembali tertarik masuk ke dalam lengan Jaketnya sebelum menghadap kearah seorang wanita yang terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan melihat kedua temannya yang telah mati di tangan orang yang sama.

"hi... hihihihihi!"

Boruto mengerutkan dahi di balik kerudung jaketnya karena wanita di depannya yang tiba-tiba tertawa evil sebelum bangkit berdiri dan terlihatlah sebuah seringaian yang ditunjukan wanita tersebut.

"kau... akan mati!" gumam wanita itu sebelum mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan terciptalah api bersuhu sangat panas yang memiliki bentuk seperti naga yang meliuk-liuk di atas wanita itu. Bahkan beberapa pohon di sekitar mereka mulai layu dan terbakar karena panasnya suhu dari sihir api wanita tersebut.

Boruto hanya diam melihat naga api yang tengah meliuk-liuk tersebut. Tidak ada rasa takut yang ditunjukan Boruto bahkan tubuhnya tidak bergetar sedikitpun seakan hal tersebut adalah hal yang kecil baginya.

"ada perkataan terakhir?" tanya wanita itu dengan seringai yang masih ia tunjukan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Boruto yang kemudian menyampirkan kembali kapaknya di pinggang kanannya.

Seringai wanita itu semakin lebar "kau membuat ini semakin mudah" ujarnya yang kemudian merentangkan tangannya yang terangkat ke arah Boruto yang masih berdiri diam yang bersamaan naga api di atasnya meliuk dan melesat kearah Boruto.

Wosshhh!

Tapi anehnya naga api tersebut menghilang saat berjarak 4 meter dengan Boruto yang membuat wanita itu membulatkan matanya syok melihat serangannya lenyap begitu saja.

Wanita itu menggertakan gigi-giginya dan kembali menciptakan beberapa naga api yang meliuk-liuk di sekitarnya tapi kali ini lebih kecil dari yang tadi, wanita itu kembali melesatkan semua naga api ciptaannya ke arah Boruto. Tapi hal yang sama kembali terjadi seperti sebelumnya, semua serangannya lenyap seketika saat berjarak 4 meter dengan Boruto.

Dan sekarang, Boruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wanita itu yang terlihat panik melihat dirinya yang mulai mendekat.

Dengan perasaaan panik bercampur takut melihat Boruto yang melangkah ke arahnya, wanita itu berbalik ke belakang dan langsung berlari sejauh ia bisa dari orang misterius yang telah membantai teman-temannya tersebut.

Jdarrr!

Wanita itu langsung jatuh tersungkur karena luka tembakan yang cukup parah di paha kirinya, wanita itu merintih kesakitan merasakan rasa sakit di paha kirinya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah hingga mengalir ke permukaan tanah. Dengan sisia tenaga yang ia punya, wanita itu berusaha merenagkak dengan kedua tangannya tapi sia-sia.

Cklek... Klek!

Wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk melihat sesuatu yang menghasilkan suara tersebut. Dan yang ia lihat sekarang ini, sebuah moncong senapan berwarna hitam yang teracung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Jdarrr!

Bersambung

Halo taman-teman, saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan cerita baru. Cerita yang saya buat ini terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed dan juga Call of Duty yang pernah saya mainkan, jadi bagai mana pendapat kalian tentang cerita baru saya ini? Kalau tidak bagus maaf ya, saya masih belajar.

Cerita ini juga saya buat sebagai pengganti cerita Assassin : Wolf karena cerita itu tidak akan saya garap lagi karena masalah yang terdapat pada pair yang menyebabkan banyak pembaca yang tidak suka dengan cerita itu. Dan kali ini saya menggunakan Boruto sebagai karakter utamanya karena sudah terlalu umum menggunakan Naruto sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Karakter itu akan tetap muncul di cerita ini, jadi tunggu saja.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaiakan dan mohon maaf bila masih ada kesalahan, juga berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk saya.

Salam damai, Jangkryx.


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherhood

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : ?

Karakter utama : Boruto Uzumaki

Warning! : terinspirasi dari beberapa Anime dan game Assassin Creed yang pernah saya mainkan juga sedikit game FPS.

Chapter 2

Calderock, sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di tengah hutan bagian barat negara Api, desa tersebut dekat dengan perbatasan negara Ombak dengan negara Api.

Dulu desa Calderock sering sekali dilalui bandit dan penjahat dari negara Ombak yang ingin berpindah ke negara Api yang makmur karena terjadi perang saudara di negara Ombak yang menyebabkan negara tersebut mengalami krisis.

Banyak penduduk desa yang ketakutan karena orang-orang jahat yang lewat sering menjarah harta-benda para penduduk desa bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan untuk memakai kekerasan. Tapi itu dulu... sejak 4 tahun yang lalu desa Calderock sudah jarang sekali kedatangan penjahat atau bandit yang lewat, para pendudukpun mulai hidup dengan damai sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi mereka merasa sedikit aneh saat pergi ke hutan untuk sekedar berburu, mereka terkadang menemukan jasad beberapa orang bersenjata yang mereka perkirakan sebagai bandit atau penjahat yang tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Itulah yang membuat penduduk desa merasa aneh dengan jasad-jasad tersebut yang terlihat seperti bertarung dengan sesuatu, para penduduk desa percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang melindungi desa mereka dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat pada desa mereka entah apa itu.

Beralih ke subah rumah kayu sederhana di desa tersebut, terlihatlah Boruto yang duduk bersila di teras rumahnya, untuk penampilannya ia memakai kaos oblong biru polos dengan bawahan celana coklat pendek.

Ternyata pemuda bersurai putih itu tengah menyibukan dirinya dengan mengelap 2 buah senjata Hidden Blade dan sebuah kapak berbentuk unik miliknya. Boruto berhenti sejenak dari kesibukannya dan kemudian kedua mata beriris biru laut miliknya ia alihkan ke arah langit untuk memandang birunya langit desa kelahirannya di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah yang mendekat ke arah Boruto yang kembali mengelap senjata-senjatanya.

"Boruto, sudahi dulu mengelap senjata-senjatamu itu, sekarang kau sarapan dulu!" terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang Boruto dengan membawa semangkuk sup sayuran dan potongan daging rusa hasil buruan Boruto kemarin.

Wanita itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut keperakan panjang sebatas pinggang, iris mata keperakan yang indah (benar tidak? Karena saya sedikit lupa), memiliki tubuh langsing ideal, dan kulit seputih susu. Wanita itu bernama Rossweisee, ibu kandung dari Boruto.

Rossweisee duduk bersimpuh di samping anak semata wayangnya itu dan meletakan semangkuk makanan yang di bawanya di dekat Boruto.

"baik ibu" ujar Boruto yang menghentikan kesibukannya dengan kedua senjatanya dan beralih mengambil semangkuk makanan yang dibawakan sang ibu "selamat makan!" ujar Boruto sebelum menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap.

Rossweisee tersenyum geli melihat putranya yang makan dengan lahap, kemudian perhatiannya beralih kepada 2 senjata milik Boruto yang tergeletak di lantai teras rumahnya.

Sebuah kapak berdesain unik menyerupai bentuk sebuah simbol dan 2 buah pelindung yang dipakai di pergelangan tangan yang dapat mengeluarkan belati sepanjang 30 cm dari masing-masing pelindung tersebut yang tidak ia ketahui cara kerjanya. Yang ia ketahui dari anaknya, kedua senjata itu bernama Assassin Axe dan Hidden Blade.

Dulu saat pertama kali Boruto memperlihatkan kedua senjata itu padanya, Boruto yang waktu itu baru genap berumur 10 tahun bilang padanya, jika 2 senjata itu adalah hasil buatan tangan anaknya sendiri dengan menggunakan sihir Crafting yang dipelajari dari buku tentang dasar-dasar sihir yang di berikannya saat ulang tahun Boruto yang ke-9.

Bahkan waktu itu ia sempat terkejut saat melihat sebuah layar hologram hasil dari sihir Crafting dan sihir penyimapanan yang digabungkan oleh Boruto yang ditunjukan padanya dulu. Boruto menamai sihir ciptaanya itu dengan nama 'Programer' yang ia gunakan untuk membuat kedua senjata tersebut sekaligus dapat digunakan sebagai penyimpanan.

Banyak dasar-daasr sihir element atau lainnya yang tertulis di dalam buku yang diberikan Rossweisee pada Boruto, tapi menagapa Boruto malah memilih sihir sederhana seperti sihir penyimpanan dan sihir yang cukup sulit seperti sihir Crafting untuk dikuasai? Atau anaknya itu tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir element?

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih penasaran... bagaimana anaknya itu berburu rusa dengan senjata jarak pendek seperti ini? Ataukah Boruto masih menyimpan alat-alat lain yang belum ditunjukan kepadanya?

"Boruto"

"Hm?" balas Boruto yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"bagaimana caramu berburu rusa dengan senjata jarak pendek seperti ini? Anaku" tanya Rossweisee dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut ibunya, Boruto mengunyah dan menelan habis makanan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab "aku mengejarnya" jawab singkat Boruto yang kembali memakan sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

Rossweisee mengerutakan dahi mendengar jawaban Boruto, mengejarnya? Mana mungkin karena ia tau seekor rusa memiliki kecepatan dan kelincahan dalam berlari yang perlu diperhitungkan.

"kau pasti berbohong" ujar Rossweisee dengan mata menyipit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Boruto.

"terserah ibu percaya atau tidak. Kapan-kapan ibu ikut aku berburu saja, nanti ibu bisa melihatnya sendiri caraku berburu, bagaimana?" ujar Boruto menawarkan ibunya untuk ikut dirinya berburu di hutan.

"tidak! Lebih baik aku di rumah saja mengurus kebun" jawab Rossweisee yang kemudian mengambil mangkuk kosong bekas Boruto sarapan tadi.

"ya sudah..." balas Boruto sebelum memakai Hidden Blade di kedua tangannya dan menyampirkan kapaknya di pinggang kanannya disusul dengan memakai jaket Jumper abu-abu miliknya.

"kau mau berburu lagi Boruto, bukannya kau sudah berburu kemarin?" tanya Rossweisee penasaran melihat Boruto yang bersiap-siap.

"hari ini aku dapat pesanan dari Kuroka-san" jawab Boruto sambil memakai sepatunya.

"oh... kalau begitu hati-hati Boruto! Di hutan banyak orang yang mati terbunuh entah apa yang membunuh mereka" ucap Rossweisee merasa cemas karena memang cukup banyak orang-orang yang mati dibunuh di hutan dekat desa, tapi sampai sekarang ini belum ada penduduk desa yang diluykai atau dibunuh seperti orang-orang tersebut.

"iya, aku berangkat dulu ibu" ujar Boruto mencium punggung tangan Rossweisee sebelum mengkerudungkan kerudung jaketnya dan berlalu pergi menuju hutan.

"hati-hati anaku..." gumam Rossweisee yang melihat punggung Boruto yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

 _Di dalam hutan sebelah timur desa Calderock..._

Di dekat desa Calderock, terdapat hutan rimba yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar setinggi puluhan meter yang tumbuh dengan subur. Juga hidup berbagai hewan yang dapat diburu untuk dimanfaatkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya ataupun hewan buas seperti serigala, harimau, dan bahkan monster sekalipun hidup di hutan ini.

Dan di dalam lebatnya hutan tersebut, terlihat 5 orang yang terdiri dari 1 laki-laki dan 4 perempuan lengkap dengan perlengkapan dan senjata yang mereka bawa. Mereka berlima sepertinya seorang elf karena dilihat dari telinga mereka yang panjang.

"Umm! Indahnya hutan ini" ujar seorang gadis remaja 16 tahunan beriris mata berwarna hijau dan bersurai pirang panjang sebtas pinggang yang tergerai dengan senangnya melihat keindahan hutan di sekitarnya. Gadis tersebut bernama Tuka, putri dari ratu Alfheim, Freyja. Ia bersama keempat pengawal pribadinya di sini karena misi dari ibunya untuk mencari seseorang yang tinggal di desa Calderock yang terletak di sekitar hutan ini.

Tapi sepertinya... ia dan pengawalnya tidak tau letak desa tujuan mereka di hutan rimba yang luas ini, karena sudah 2 hari mereka di hutan ini mencari letak desa tersebut sampai harus berkemah. Dan sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan desa tujuan mereka.

"kau benar Tuka-hime" tukas seorang gadis elf berumur 12 tahunan yang berjalan di belakangnya. Gadis itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut ungu gelap dan iris mata berwarna merah ruby dan memakai pakaian tempur khas seorang elf perempuan berwarna serba ungu serta sebuah pedang pendek hitam yang tersarung di pinggangnya. Gadis elf itu bernama Yuuki.

Sedangkan 3 elf yang tersisa hanya tersenyum melihat melihat tingkah Tuka dan mengiyakan ucapan majikan mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

3 elf itu di antaranya adalah... Kirito, seorang laki-laki elf berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki rambut hitam lurus dan iris mata yang agak sewarna dengan rambutnya, memakai jubah hitam dan pedang satu tangan berwarna hitam legam yang tersampir di punggungnya.

Asuna, gadis elf berumur 16 tahun dengan ciri-ciri surai sky blue panjang sebatas pinggang dan memiliki iris mata berwarna biru, memakai pakaian tempur seperti gaun berwarna putih dengan strip biru dan pedang sejenis Rapier berwarna perak yang tersarung di pinggangnya. Dan ia adalah kekasih dari Kirito.

Yang terakhir Lyfa, gadis elf berumur 16 tahun dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dan memiliki mata beriris hijau serta ukuran dada yang bisa dibilang WOW!, berpakaian tempur seperti gaun berwarna serba hijau seperti yang dikenakan Tuka dan membawa pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Ia merupakan adik dari Kirito.

 **(untuk Tuka saya tidak menuliskan nama lengkapnya karena terlalu panjang, mohondi maafkan)**

Tuka melangkahkan kakinya dengan bersenandung ria sampai akhirnya, pandangannya melihat seekor rusa yang sedang memakan rerumputan tak jauh darinya dan teman-temannya berada.

Tukapun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati rusa yang tengah makan tersebut dengan perasaan riang, rusa itu hanya memperhatikan kedatangan Tuka ke arahnya tanpa merasa terancam sedikitpun karena seorang elf memang sangat dekat dengan binatang dan juga mengerti beberapa bahasa hewan.

"hai rusa kecil" ucap Tuka sembari mengelus kepala rusa di hadapannya, rusa itu sedikit mendengkur karena perlakuan Tuka yang mengelus kepalanya.

"kau senang?" ujar Tuka menghentikan elusannya di kepala rusa tersebut. Kemudian Tuka memetik setangkai bunga yang tumbuh di dekatnya "ini untukmu" ujar Tuka menyodorkan bunga yang dibawanya kepada rusa di depannya.

Rusa itu mendekatkan mulutnya yang terbuka untuk memakan setangkai bunga yang di berikan Tuka padanya, tapi...

Syutt!

Rusa itu terkapar tak berdaya setelah badannya tertembus sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari logam keperakan mengkilap

Kelima elf itu terkejut bukan main melihat kejadian di depan mereka, terutama Tuka yang langsung terdiam karena syok melihat rusa itu mati tepat di depan matanya.

"tuka-hime! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Asuna yang merasa khawatir dengan Tuka yang masih terdiam memandangi rusa di depannya yang sekarat dan perlahan-lahan mulai mati.

"aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Tuka menutup matanya dan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka matanya dan pandangannya berubah tajam "siapa yang melakukan ini?!" sambung Tuka dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"maaf nona"

Perhatian mereka langsung tertuju kearah sumber suara dimana terlihat seorang pemuda berjaket abu-abu yang berjongkok di dahan yang cukup tinggi di depan mereka. Sejak kapan pemuda misterius itu ada di sana? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran mereka karena keberadaan pemuda itu yang tidak disadari oleh mereka tadi. Siapa lagi pemuda misterius itu kalaubukan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, Boruto.

Kelima elf itu menyipitkan mata mereka melihat benda yang dibawa Boruto yang mereka perkirakan sebagai sebuah busur, mereka merasa aneh karena baru kali ini mereka melihat busur berdisain futuristik yang digunakan Boruto untuk memanah rusa di dekat Tuka.

 **(A/N : kalian bisa membayangkan busur milik Boruto seperti Busur panah di game Crysis, bagi yang pernah memainkan game tersebut pasti mengetahuinya. Jika kalian masih bingung panah tersebut adalah Predator Bow)**

Boruto mengibaskan busur panahnya sehingga busur tersebut terlipat dengan rapi agar dapat dibawa dengan mudah dan tidak memakan terlalu banyak tempat saat dibawa. Kemudian Boruto menghilangkan busur tersebut dengan mudahnya sebelum dirinya melompat ke bawah dan mendarat dengan sempurna di depan kelima elf yang terlihat mulai waspada.

Bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah Boruto dengan jelas karena kerudung jaket milik Boruto yang dikenakannya, wajah Boruto hanya terlihat sebatas dagu sampai hidung saja. Bagian mata ke atas tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup bayangan dari kerudung jaketnya.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf nona, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Boruto berjalan mendekati mereka sebelum berhenti di dekat rusa buruannya dan mencabut anak panah yang tertancap di badan rusa tersebut.

Tuka hanya diam dengan pandangan yang mulai kembali biasa karena ia merasa pemuda di depannya ini bukan orang sembarangan jadi ia tidak boleh gegabah.

"maaf katamu? Kau hampir saja membunuh Tuka-hime!" bukan Tuka yang menjawab, melainkan Lyfa yang menjawab dengan nada marah.

Boruto hanya diam dan menghilangakn anak panah di tangannya seperti busur miliknya tadi "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memaafkan kesalahanku?" tanya Boruto setelah menghilangkan anak panah milknya.

Lyfa ingin kembali melontarkan amarahnya tapi dicegah oleh Tuka "Tuka-hime" gumam Lyfa melihat Tuka yang tersenyum padanya agar menyerahkan urussan ini pada Tuka. Lyfapun mengangguk paham dan mulai meredakan emosinya.

"baiklah pemuda-san, apakah kau tau dimana desa Calderock?" tanya Tuka dengan nada sopan.

"Hm" Boruto mengangguk pelan "aku tinggal di sana" sambung Boruto dengan nada netral. Boruto meresa tidak asing dengan gadis elf yang bernama Tuka di depannya, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama gadis itu sebelumnya.

Terukir senyum senang di wajah Tuka begitupun dengan teman-temannya karena akhirnya mereka bertemu orang yang tinggal di desa tujuan mereka "bisakah kau mengantar kami ke sana pemuda-san?" tanya Tuka dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"apa tujuan kalian ke desa Calderock?" tanya Boruto dengan nada netral.

Kelima elf itu hanya bisa terdiam saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Boruto. Mereka bingung ingin menjawab apa, tidak apakah mereka membeberkan misi rahasia yang diberikan sang ratu kepada mereka?

Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, dan Lyfa saling pandang sebelum menatap Tuka dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana ini Tuka-hime?'.

Tuka menghela nafas melihat kempat temannya menatap ke arahnya sebelum menatap Boruto yang diam menunggu jawaban "kami membawa surat dari ratu Freyja untuk wanita bernama Rossweisee" jawab Tuka tegas yang membuat teman-temannya tersentak kaget. Mereka ingin protes tetapi mereka urungkan karena melihat tatapan tuan putri mereka yang seolah mengatakan 'tenang saja'

Mendengar jawaban Tuka, Boruto terdiam mempertimbangkan ucapan dari gadis elf di depannya, apa gerangan seorang ratu Alfheim mengirimkan surat pada ibunya tapi tidak ada salahnya ia mengantar mereka menemui ibunya. Jikapun mereka berniat jahat pada Rossweisee maka Boruto tidak segan-segan membunuh mereka.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Boruto mengangkat rusa burannya yang tergeletak di tanah dan kemudian memanggul rusa tersebut di pundak "ikut aku" ujar Boruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

Kelima elf itu saling pandang dan mengangguk sebelum melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Boruto yang berjalan dengan santai di depan mereka.

Hanya ada keheningan yang menemani sepanjang perjalanan mereka karena bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan dari mana, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah terus waspada terhadap pemuda berkerudung yang berjalan di depan mereka. Tidak untuk Tuka, gadis itu langsung percaya begitu saja dengan pemuda misterius yang baru ia dan temannya itu temui, hati kecilnya mengatakan jika pemuda tersebut bukalah orang jahat tetapi hati kecilnya juga memperingatkannya jika pemuda itu sangat berbahaya bila dirinya bertindak gegabah.

Tapi apanya yang berbahaya dari pemuda itu, bahkan dirinya hanya merasakan energi sihir yang sangat kecil dari pemuda itu. Jikapun mereka sampai bertarung, sudah pasti ia dan teman-temannya yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Tapi ia masih heran dengan hawa keberadaan pemuda berkerudung itu yang tidak ia dan teman-temannya sadari tadi, apa mungkin karena energi sihir yang dimiliki pemuda itu sangat kecil sehingga keberadaanya tidak disadari oleh mereka tadi.

"maaf pemuda-san kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Tuka yang memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka sedari tadi.

Boruto hanya diam dan terus melangkah tidak peduli mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, apa untungnya memberitaukan namanya kepada sekumpulan elf yang ia temui di hutan.

"hey! Kau dengar? Tuka-hime bicara padamu!" ujar Asuna ketus karena melihat Boruto yang tidak menggubruis pertanyaan Tuka seolah-olah tuli. Begitupun Kirito, Lyfa, dan Yuuki yang tidak suka dengan sikap Boruto yang acuh 'beraninya manusia sepertinya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tuka-hime' itulah pikir mereka.

Tuka menghela nafas melihat Asuna mengomel pada pemuda tersebut "tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri-"

Ucapan Tuka terhenti melihat Boruto sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan meliriknya, bukan itu yang membuat Tuka terdiam melainkan sepasang mata dengan iris biru laut yang menyala di balik bayangan kerudung jaket pemuda di depannya.

"tidak ada gunanya kalian mengetahui namaku" ujar Boruto netral sebelum kembali menoleh ke depan dan berjalan meninggalkan Tuka yang diam mematung.

Asuna, Lyfa, Yuuki, dan Kirito langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Tuka yang masih diam mematung "kau baik-baik saja Tuka-hime?" tanya Yuuki yang heran melihat Tuka masih terdiam.

Tuka sedikit tersentak karena lamunannya buyar seketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Yuuki "a-ah aku baik-baik saja, ayo cepat nanti pemuda itu meninggalkan kita!" ujar Tuka yang kembali berjalan mengikuti Boruto meninggalkan keempat temannya yang mentapnya dengan tatapan heran.

2 jam lamanya mereka berjalan di dalam lebatnya hutan hingga akhirnya terlihat gerbang masuk sebuah desa yang terbuat dari 2 batu berukuran besar yang berdiri tegak dengan tulisan 'Calderock' yang tertulis di sebuah papan yang tergantung di antara 2 batu tersebut.

"Wahh! jadi ini desa Calderock, begitu indah dan asri desa ini" seru Yuuki kagum dengan keindahan yang dimiliki desa Calderock. Begitupun dengan keempat teman-temannya yang juga memandang desa tersebut dengan perasaan kagum, tidak dengan Boruto yang diam saja karena sudah biasa dengan desa kelahirannya.

"akan kuantar kalian ke rumahnya" ujar Boruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya disusul Tuka dan kawan-kawan yang mengekor di belakang.

Di perjalanan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian penduduk yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan mereka di jalan, bagaimana tidak aneh bagi para penduduk? Melihat pemuda yang sangat mereka kenal sedang berjalan dengan 5 orang elf.

"hey Boruto! Kau di hutan berburu rusa atau berburu elf?" ujar seorang kakek berambut putih dengan sebuah handuk yang ia sampirkan di lehernya, kakek itu bernama Tazuna seorang tukang kayu yang tinggal di desa Calderock ini. Terkadang juga Boruto ikut bekerja dengan Tazuna membangun rumah atau membuat furnitur seperti meja dan kayu jika tidak ada pesanan untuk berburu.

"tentu saja berburu rusa, aku bertemu dengan mereka di hutan" jawab Buruto ramah dan diakhiri dengan senyum simpul.

'jadi namanya Boruto... dan ternyata dia orang yang ramah' batin Tuka, Lyfa, Asuna, Kirito, dan Yuuki sedikit terkejut karena beberapa saat lalu pemuda yang mereka ketahui bernama Boruto adalah orang yang irit bicara dan kini sikapnya berubah saat berada di desa kelahirannya.

"Hm... ada beberapa gadis elf cantik yang dibawa Boruto-niichan ke desa, apa mungkin... salah satu dari mereka kekasih rahasiamu?" ujar seorang remaja laki-laki 14 tahunan dan berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Tazuna, remaja itu bernama Inari, cucu dari Tazuna yang juga ikut membantu pekerjaan sang kakek sebagai tukang kayu.

"hahaha! Jangan bercanda Inari" ujar Boruto dengan tawa renyah sebelum kembali berjalan diikuti 5 orang elf yang kembali mengekor di belakangnya, Boruto tidak menyadari jika muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Tuka, Yuuki, dan Lyfa. Sedangkan Asuna tidak terpengaruh karena hatinya hanya untuk Kirito seorang.

"aku pamit dulu" ujar Boruto melambaikan tangan kanannya yang bebas tanpa menoleh.

Tazuna hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala "anak itu..." ujar Tazuna yang dibalas Inari dengan tersenyum simpul.

Tak sampai 15 menit mereka berjalan mengikuti Boruto, akhirnya mreka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kayu sederhana dengan halaman rumah tersebut yang ditanami berbagai jenis bunga dan sayuran yang sudah siap panen yang membuat kelima elf itu berdecak kagum akan keasrian rumah tersebut.

"ini rumah orang yang kalian cari" ujar Boruto seraya melenggang pergi dengan seekor rusa yang masih dipanggul di pundak.

"kau tidak ikut?" tanya Tuka yang melihat kepergian Boruto.

"tidak" balas Boruto dengan singkat tnpa menoleh.

"terimakasih sudah mengantar kami!" seru Tuka berterima kasih kepada Boruto yang berjalan semakin jauh dari mereka.

"hahh... sekarang ayo kita masuk teman-teman!" ujar Tuka yang berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah pintu rumah tersebut.

""baik!"" balas teman-temannya sebelum mengikuti Tuka ke teras rumah tersebut.

Tukapun mulai mengetuk pintu kayu rumah tersebut.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"permisi" ucap Tuka sembari mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"iya tunggu sebentar..."

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah sebelum pintu di depan mereka dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam. Kini terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berambut keperakan panjang sebatas pinggang dan juga memiliki tubuh yang langsing.

"ada apa ya?" tanya wanita itu agak heran karena kedatangan 5 elf di rumahnya.

"maaf, apa benar anda yang bernama Rossweisee?" tanya Tuka memastikan.

"iya benar, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" jawab sekaligus tanya balik wanita itu yang ternyata Rossweisee.

"maaf atas kelancanganku, perkenalkan namaku Tuka, putri dari Ratu elf Freyja. Dan mereka teman-temanku, Kirito, Asuna, Lyfa, dan Yuuki" ujar Tuka memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Rossweisee tersentak kaget mengetahui gadis elf di depannya adalah anak dari teman lamanya "jadi... kau putrinya Freyja-san?" tanya Rossweisee yang dijawab anggukan oleh Tuka "ayo masuk, kita bicara di dalam" ujar Rossweisee mempersilahkan Tuka dan teman-temannya masuk ke rumahnya.

"terimakasih" ujar Tuka sopan dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Yuuki, Asuna, Lyfa, dan Kirito yang mengekor di belakang.

Di dalam mereka disuguhi pemandangan ruang tamu yang diisi dengan furniture kayu sederhana namun indah dipandang, terlihat 1 buah kursi kayu berukuran panjang dan 4 buah kursi kayu berukuran sedang yang tertata rapi mengitari meja kayu berbentuk persegi yang terdapat karangan bunga di atasnya.

"maaf keadaan rumahku seperti ini" ujar Rossweisee yang menghentikan acara Tuka dan kawan-kawan memandangi seisi rumah.

"ti-tidak apa-apa Rossweisee-san, malahan rumah anda terlihat rapi dan nyaman" ujar Kirito, jujur ia kagum dengan rumah milik Rossweisee yang sederhana namun terlihat rapi dan nyaman.

"terimakasih" ucap Rossweisee seraya tersenyum "kalian duduk dulu di sini, akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian" sambung Rossweise dengan nada ramah.

"tidak usah repot-repot Rossweisee-san" ucap Asuna begitupun teman-temannya yang juga sependapat dengan Asuna, mereka tidak mau merepotkan Rossweisee.

"aku tidak kerepotan kok, kalian itukan tamuku jadi aku harus menjamu kalian" ujar Rossweisee yang kemudian melenggang pergi menuju dapur. Kelima elf itu hanya pasrah dan menurut kemudian mendudukan diri mereka di kursi ruang tamu tersebut.

Kirito dan Asuna memilih duduk di 2 kursi berukuran sedang yang berhadapan dengan kursi panjang, Yuuki dan Lyfa duduk di 2 kursi berukuran sedang yang saling berhadapan, dan Tuka duduk di kursi panjang.

Sesaat kemudian Rossweisee datang dengan 6 gelas teh hangat yang dibawanya dengan nampan "maaf menunggu lama" ucap Rossweisee sembari meletakan teh yang dibawanya ke atas meja sebelum mendudukan dirinya di samping Tuka.

""terimakasih Rossweisee-san"" ujar kelima tamunya seraya tersenyum yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Rossweisee. Kemudia mereka mengambil teh mereka yang dibuatkan Rossweisee masing-masing sebelum menyesapnya.

"sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian datang menemuiku?" tanya Rossweisee begitu melihat tamunya selesai menyesap minuman teh mereka.

"saya dan teman-teman saya disini untuk memberikan surat dari okaa-sama kepada anda" jawab Tuka seraya menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Rossweisee.

Rossweiseepun menerima surat tersebut dan membacanya.

 _"Hai Ross-chan, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya bahkan saling berkirim suratpun jarang, aku jadi rindu padamu. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau ingat dengan janji kita yang akan menjodohkan anak-anak kita dulu? Kukira kau sudah lupa jadi aku memberitau janji kita itu kepada putriku dan memintanya menemuimu untuk memenuhi janji kita dulu, awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya ia mau. Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini berarti putriku sudah bertemu denganmu jadi... segera temukan dia dengan calon suaminya ya! Banyak yang sudah melamarnya lho tapi dia tolak semua setelah mendengar cerita tentang janji kita dulu. Sekian yang bisa kusampaikan dalam surat ini dan cepat temukan Tuka dengan putramu itu kalau bisa malam harinya ijinkan mereka melakukan malam pertama setelah mereka bertemu"_

Alis Rossweisee berkedut setelah membaca isi surat dari teman lamanya tersebut sedangkan Tuka wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena maksud kedatangannya ke sini sudah diketahui Rossweisee setelah membaca surat dari ibundanya.

Rossweisee menghela nafas sebelum berujar "jadi kau datang karena janjiku dan ibumu dulu ya?" tanya Rossweisee yang dijawab Tuka dengan aggukan kecil.

"a-ano Rossweisee-san, jika boleh aku ingin bertemu dengan putra anda" ucap Tuka dengan malu-malu yang membuat tema-temannya tertawa geli karena melihat tingkahnya.

"hoo... begitu tidak sabarnya kau ingin bertemu dengannya, apa kau juga tidak sabar ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya nanti?" tanya Rossweisee dengan tersenyum jahil yang membuat Tuka salah tingkah.

"i-itu..." gumam Tuka dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"putraku tidak di rumah sekarang, ia pergi berburu di hutan tadi pagi dan belum pulang sekarang..." ujar Rossweisee yang membuat Tuka menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah lesu, turun sudah semangatnya untuk segera bertemu dengan sang calon suami yang selalu diceritakan oleh Freyja dulu.

"tapi jika kau ingin melihatnya, aku punya fotonya walaupun saat ia berumur 10 tahun" sambung Rossweisee sambil menunjuk lemari kecil di belakangnya dimana di atas lemari tersebut terletak sebuah foto Rossweisee yang tersenyum bersama bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahunan bersurai putih dan memiliki mata beriris biru laut yang menenangkan.

"saat kecil saja dia cukup tampan, sekarang pasti ia lebih tampan lagi" ujar Yuuki dengan mata berbinar melihat foto tersebut, begitupun dengan Tuka yang juga sependapat dengan Yuuki, bahkan Lyfa membayangkan seperti apa orang yang akan menjadi calon suami tuan putrinya, mungkinkah Lyfa juga mulai menaruh hati pada putranya Rossweisee? Kita ikuti saja nanti.

"ngomong-ngomong bagai mana kalian bisa tau tempatkku tinggal?" tanya Rossweisee penasaran bagaimana kelima elf di depannya bisa sampai di rumhanya tanpa tersesat di hutan.

"kami bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang berburu di hutan dan kami minta tolong padanya untuk mengantar kami ke sini" jawab Kirito menjelaskan.

"kalau tidak salah namanya Boruto" ucap Asuna menambahi.

Mendengar nama anaknya di sebut membuat Rossweisee tersenyum "anak itu" gumam Rossweisee yang masih bisa didengar oleh mereka berlima, membuat mereka berkerut bingung atas gumaman Rossweisee.

"apa anda mengenal pemuda bernama Boruto itu Rossweisee-san?" tanya Lyfa penasaran.

Rossweisee mengangguk mengiyakan "aku sangat mengenal anak itu karena aku yang telah melahirkannya" jawabnya yang membuat kelima elf di depannya terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang mereka temui di hutan tadi adalah putra dari Rossweisee yang berarti juga calon suami dari Tuka.

"aku pulang ibu"

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu yang membuat lamunan kelima elf itu buyar seketika karena mendengar suara dari seseorang yang mereka temui di hutan pagi ini. Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu dimana terlihat seorang pemuda berjaket abu-abu berkerudung yang ia pakai, berjalan memasuki ruang tamu dari pintu depan.

"selamat kembali anaku" ucap Rooweisee seraya tersenyum hangat yang dibalas pemuda yang diketahui Boruto itu dengan anggukan "oh ya putraku, bisakah kau membuka kerudung jaketmu di depan tamu kita?" pinta Rossweisee yang sedari tadi melihat putranya masih mengenakan kerudung jaketnya.

"memang kenapa ibu? Mereka bukanlah orang-orang penting" ujar Boruto sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"gadis yang kau antar bersama teman-temannya adalah putri dari ratu Freyja, namanya Tuka" ujar Rosweisee tiba-tiba yang mampu menghentikan langkah Boruto. Pemuda itupun langsung membalik badannya dan menghadap ke arah mereka yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tamu tersebut.

Jadi itulah mengapa Boruto tidak begitu asing saat mendengar nama gadis tersebut beberapa waktu yang lalu yang ternyata seorang putri dari kerajaan elf "mengapa seorang putri sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk mengirim sebuah surat?"

Tuka hanya bisa terdiam tidak berani memandang ke arah Boruto saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Boruto., ia tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Walaupun wajah Boruto tidak terlihat karena kerudung jaketnya terutama bagian mata, tapi Tuka merasa pandangan Boruto sedang tertuju padanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"cukup Boruto! Kau membuat calon istrimu takut" ujar Rossweisee asal yang membuat Boruto langsung menoleh padanya.

"apa maksud perkataan ibu barusan?" tanya Boruto menuntut penjelasan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan putaranya, Rossweisee menyerahkan surat yang sudah dibacanya kepada Boruto.

Boruto menerima dengan baik surat teresebut sebelum membacanya dengan teliti. Ia hanya bisa terdiam setelah membaca isi surat tersebut tanpa sadar jika Tuka sudah berdiri di depannya bersiap membuka kerudung jaket Boruto.

Set!

Tuka diam terpaku akan wajah tampan yang dimiliki Boruto, tanpa sadar semburat merah mulai hinggap di kedua pipi mulusnya, jantungnyapun mulai berdetak cepat saat sepasang iris biru sedalam samudra menatap tepat padanya.

Sedangkan Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, dan Lyfa merasa pernah melihat wajah Boruto yang mengingatkan mereka akan seseorang dari kerajaan Konoha. Untuk Rossweisee... wanita itu tersenyum simpul.

'aku tidak menyesal telah menempuh perjalanan jauh selama berhari-hari dan aku tidak akan ragu lagi' batin Tuka yang menutup matanya dan sedikit mendongak sebelum mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Boruto yang masih terdiam. Mereka yang ada di sana terlihat senang melihat Tuka akan mencium Boruto, tapi kesenagan itu berakhir saat Boruto mengunakan tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya menyebabkan ciuman Tuka gagal mendarat di bibir Boruto melainkan di sebuah punggung tangan berwarna tan.

"maaf" ujar Boruto singkat sebelum berlalu pergi dari hadapan Tuka yang menatapnya tak percaya ciumannya ditolak oleh Boruto.

Puk!

Tukapun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya, gadis itupun menoleh dan mendapati Rossweisee yang tengah tersenyum padanya "beri dia waktu, ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya" ujar Rosweisee "tapi kau juga jangan menyerah" sambungnya yang membuat Tuka kembali tersenyum. Bersiaplah dirimu Boruto karena jika seorang perempuan sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada seseorang... mereka akan melakukan apa saja.

.

 _Skip, malam hari_

.

Di gelapnya malam dengan jutaan bintang yang bercahaya menghiasi langit, terlihat Boruto yang tengah tiduran di atas atap rumahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang iatekuk di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan.

Tidak jarang Boruto melihat bintang-bintang sambil tiduran di atas atap rumahnya seperti sekarang ini, sejak kecil Boruto melakukan hal tersebut untuk memikirkan siapa ayahnya sambil melihat bintang karena sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa ayah kandungnya. Dulu ia pernah menanyakannya kepada Rossweisee tapi perempuan itu enggan menceritakannya pada Boruto, Rossweisee selalu mengganti topik pembicaraan jika menyangkut siapa ayah Boruto.

Tapi yang sedang iarenungkan sekarang adalah kejadian pagi tadi dimana dirinya yang bertemu seorang gadis elf di hutan dan diantarnya menemui sang ibu yang berakhir dengan gadis elf tersebut yang ingin menemui calon suaminya yaitu Boruto sendiri.

Sudah 16 tahun sejak dirinya direnkarnasi oleh dewa ke dunia ini, baru kali ini Boruto mengalaminya, memang ia sudah tau jika menikah muda merupakan hal yang umum di dunia ini tapi Boruto belum siap dengan hal itu apalagi dengan seorang elf karena cinta seorang elf dengan manusia adalah hal yang tabu baginya.

Borutopun mendudukan dirinya karena bosan dengan posisi tiduran "merepotkan, aku bahkan belum makan malam" gumamnya sambil melihat indahnya langit malam bertabur jutaan bintang.

"Boruto"

Terdengar suaran seorang perempuan dari arah belakang yang sangat dikenali Boruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rossweisee yang kini sudah duduk bersimpuh di samping Boruto.

"tak biasanya ibu ke sini" ujar Boruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit.

"apa tidak boleh aku menemui anaku sendiri?" tanya Rossweisee dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"hentikan itu ibu" ujar Boruto netral.

"baik-baik" ujar Rossweisee dengan tertawa kecil, kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah roti kepada Boruto "tadi kulihat kau tidak makan malam bersama jadi, makanlah ini" ucap Rossweisee lembut sembari tersenyum hangat kepada Boruto.

Boruto menerima dengan baik roti tersebut "terimakasih ibu" ujar Boruto sebelum memakan roti pemberian ibunya itu sambil menatap langit malam.

"sama-sama anaku" balas Rossweisee ramah yang kemudian ikut memandang langit malam yang dihiasi bintang "indahnya" ucap Rossweisee kagum yang diiyakan Boruto dengan aggukan.

"ibu, ayah itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Boruto yang kemudian menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya sebelum ditelan.

Rasa senang Rossweisee saat melihat bintang-bintang mulai hilang digantikan wajah murung saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Boruto "dia orang yang baik" jawab Rossweisee pelan.

Boruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati tepi atap "Hm... dilahirkan oleh gadis 13 tahun, dia pria yang sangat baik" ujar Boruto sebelum melompat turun meninggalkan Rossweisee yang terdiam.

"maaf Boruto aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, itu terlalu menyakitkan" gumam Rossweisse pelan.

.

.

.

Di kamar Boruto terlihat Tuka yang duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang milik Boruto dan melihat langit malam bertabur bintang dari jendela yang terbuka. Ia sengaja di kamar Boruto untuk menunggu calon suaminya tersebut karena saat makan malam tadi Boruto tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"kenapa kau menghindar dari ku?" gumam Tuka pelan.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut hingga akhirnya pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dari luar dan masuklah orang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Tuka.

Sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya melihat orang tersebut yang tak lain Boruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang "apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku putri?" tanya Boruto netral tanpa menoleh.

"tentu saja menunggumu karena tadi kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami" jawab Tuka dengan lembut. Tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka setelah itu sehingga suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara hewan-hewan malam yang terdengar dari luar sana.

Setelah beberapa kali berpikir, akhirnya Tuka memberanikan dirinya mendekati Boruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Boruto. Pemuda itu hanya diam saja saat Tuka bersandar di punggungnya.

"Boruto... apa kau membenciku?" tanya Tuka tiba-tiba karena merasa jengah dengan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"tidak" jawab singkat Boruto.

"tapi kenapa kau menghindar dariku"

Tak ada jawaban dari Boruto hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit basah di punggungnya, mungkinkah Tuka menangis? Kemudian Boruto membalik badannya menghadap Tuka dan dapat ia lihat gadis itu yang menunduk sedih dan menitikan air mata dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Boruto merasa bersalah melihat Tuka sedih "maaf putri aku belum siap menikah dengan mu dan kita baru saja bertemu..." ucap Boruto yang membuat Tuka menatap padanya dengan mata sembab.

"aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang berburu untuk mencari uang dan kau seorang putri yang tinggal di istana, tidak mungkin aku bisa menghidupi mu dengan layak putri" sambung Boruto.

Tuka terdiam mendengar ucapan Boruto barusan, memang benar kata Boruto. Ia adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Alfheim yang terbiasa hidup mewah jadi tidak mungkin Boruto bisa menghidupinya layaknya seperti di istana.

Tapi Tuka merasa senang Boruto memikirkan kebahagiannya sampai sejauh ini, tidak salah ia menerima calon suami yang ditentukan ibunya ini. Tuka mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pelupuk matanya dan senyum manis kembali ia tunjukan "aku tidak peduli hidup seadanya selama itu denganmu Boruto"

"tapi aku-" perkataan Boruto terhenti karena merasakan sebuah ciuman mesra di pipinya hingga menyebabkan dirinya diam mematung karena kaget akan perlakuan Tuka.

"aku akan selalu menunggumu dan saat kau siap nanti... aku akan memberikan ciuman di bibirmu bahkan lebih. Aku mencintaimu calon suamiku" ucap Tuka yang diakhiri dengan senyuman terindahnya.

Wajah Boruto memerah melihat senyuman manis dari Tuka yang ditujukan padanya dan juga ucapan Tuka barusan "te-terimakasih pu-putri" ucap Boruto terbata.

"uhm" balas Tuka mengangguk dan langsung menarik Boruto hingga ambruk dan berbaring di atas ranjang bersamanya "ayo kita tidur bersama Boru-kun" ucap Tuka lembut seraya tersenyum manis.

"i-ini ti-tidak boleh putri, laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah tidak boleh tidur bersama putri?!" ujar Boruto panik karena wajah Tuka yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tuka terkikik geli "kitakan sudah bertunagan jadi apa salahnya kita tidur bersama?"

"ta-ta-tapi-"

"Cepat tidur atau aku akan telanjang!" ucap Tuka dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Boruto.

"BA-BAIKK!" seru Boruto yang lansung menutup matanya mencoba tidur ya... walaupun dipaksakan.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Brotherhood

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : ?

Karakter utama : Boruto Uzumaki

Warning! : terinspirasi dari beberapa Anime dan game Assassin Creed yang pernah saya mainkan juga sedikit game FPS.

Chapter 3

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini terlihat Tuka bersama teman-temannya sedang duduk mengitari sebuah meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu, menunggu Rossweisse yang tengah memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Bukan karena kelima elf itu menganggap Rossweisse pelayan mereka tapi ibu dari Boruto itu sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk duduk saja menunggunya membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Tuka-hime, bagaimana hari pertamamu tidur dengan Boruto?" tanya Yuuki antusias, teman Tuka yang lainnyapun juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi semalam antara Tuka dan Boruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Tuka hanya menunjukan ekspresi tenang yang membuat teman-temannya bingung "Boru-kun tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tidur memunggungiku" jawab Tuka seadanya, tadi malam Boruto hanya tidur dalam diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"hehh... dia tidak menyentuhmu sama-sekali Tuka-hime?" tanya Lyfa dengan nada sedikit menyindir yang dijawab Tuka dengan anggukan kecil.

"tenang saja Tuka-hime, aku akan mengajarimu cara merayu seorang laki-laki" ucap Asuna sambil mengdipkan sebelah matanya kepada Tuka "caraku ini selalu berhasil pada Kirito-kun" sambungnya dengan nada genit yang membuat wajah Kirito memerah karena teringat akan perlakuan Asuna saat itu.

"terimakasih Asuna-chan" ucap Tuka dengan tersenyum yang dibalas Asuna dengan anggukan.

"kalian sedang ngobrol tentang apa?"

Panjang umur! Orang yang baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba datang dan sudah berdiri di samping Tuka yang membuat gadis elf itu gelagapan "Bo-Boru-kun se-sejak kapan?" bahkan nada bicaranya mulai terbata. Begitupun yang lainnya, mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Boruto, mungkinkah karena mereka keasyikan mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Boruto?

"baru saja, lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" ucap Boruto kembali bertanya.

"bu-bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Tuka dengan kikuk dan muncul semburat di pipinya yang membuat Boruto menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Tuka mulai risih ditatap seperti itu oleh calon suaminya sendiri "ada yang aneh dengan wajahku Boru-kun?" tanya Tuka dengan nada sebal.

"Hm..." gumam Boruto dengan tatapan menyelidik memperhatikan 5 orang elf di depannya satu-persatu yang membuat kelima elf itu merasa bingung "kalian ingin sarapan apa?" sambung Boruto.

Mereka berlima diam melongo mendengar pertanyaan Boruto barusan "kau bisa memasak Boruto-san?" tanya Kirito yang sudah sadar dari acara melongonya.

"tentu saja!" jawab Boruto mantab dengan bersedekap dada "dan panggil saja aku Boruto" sambung Boruto yang dijawab Kirito dengan anggukan kepala.

"kalau begitu apa saja boleh" tukas Kirito.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" ujar Boruto sebelum berjalan mendekati Rossweisse yang tengah sibuk memasak.

Rossweisse yang menyadari kedatangan putra semata wayangnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Boruto "kau ingin membantuku Boruto?" tanya Rossweisse sebelum kembali memotong beberapa wortel dengan pisau.

"iya ibu"

"terimakasih anaku, sekarang kau teruskan membuat sup!" ujar Rossweisse sebelum menyerahkan pisau yang dibawanya kepada Boruto. Kemudian wanita itu mengambil keranjang berisi beberapa telur ayam yang tersimpan di rak kecil yang tak jauh darii kompor, sepertinya wanita itu berniat membuat telur dadar.

Borutopun menurut dan mulai memotong kecil-kecil beberapa wortel dan sawi yang dipetik dari kebun belakang rumah. Rossweisse menanam beberapa jenis sayuran di kebun belakang rumahnya untuk dijual ataupun dikonsumsi sendiri saat sudah panen, lumayan untuk mengurangi pengeluaran. Untuk ikan, daging, dan telur Rossweisse akan membelinya atau meminta Boruto untuk mencarikannya di hutan.

"ibu, aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi malam" ujar Boruto tiba-tiba di sela-sela kegiatannya memasak yang tentu saja membuat Rossweisse terkejut.

"tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Rossweisse dengan lembut.

"tapi ibu..."

"aku tau, kau ingin tau siapa ayahmu, ibu janji suatu saat akan memberitaumu" ucap Rossweisse dengan tersenyum lembut.

Boruto tertegun melihat senyuman ibunya itu, apakah dirinya telah menjadi anak yang kurang ajar pada ibunya "maaf ibu" ucap Boruto dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"ibu maafkan, sekarang cepat masakan sup yang enak untuk calon istrimu dan teman-temannya!" ucap Rossweisse yang dijawab Boruto dengan anggukan antusias.

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Tuka-chan?" tanya Rossweisse yang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Boruto.

"aku hanya tidur dengannya ibu, tidak lebih" jawab Boruto dengan santai yang mulai menumbuk kasar beberapa rempah-rempah untuk bumbu masakannya.

"hehh kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya Boruto? Padahal aku ingin segera menggendong seorang cucu lho" ucap Rossweisse yang hanya ditanggapi Boruto dengan tawa kikuk.

Kirito, Asuna, Lyfa, dan Yuuki tersenyum simpul setelah mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan anak yang cukup jelas di telinga mereka, sedangkan Tuka wajahnya sudah memerah padam mendengar Rossweisse yang ingin menggendong seorang cucu. Itu berarti dirinya dan Boruto... Tuka hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah padam, walaupun semalam ia mengancam Boruto akan telanjang, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah ancaman yang ia buat-buat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya saat dirinya melakukan 'itu' dengan Boruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rossweisse dan Boruto sudah selesai membuat sarapan, hanya telur dadar dan sup yang bisa mereka berdua sajikan untuk kelima elf itu, tapi bagaimanapun mekanan itu harus disyukuri sedikit apapun itu.

Walaupun masakan Boruto sangat sederhana yaitu sup wortel dan sawi tapi mampu membuat mereka terdiam karena aroma lezat dari semangkuk sup di depan mereka masing-masing yang menyeruak masuk ke hidung mereka. Sedangkan Rossweisse sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan kemampuan Boruto dalam hal memasak.

"lezat sekali aromanya~" ujar Yuuki dengan mata berbinar dan sedikit meneteskan air liur dari sudut bibirnya.

"benar, tampilannya terlihat biasa saja tapi sup ini memiliki aroma yang lezat seperti masakan mewah" tukas Kirito mengapresiasi masakan Boruto yang terlihat sederhana. Begitupun lainnya yang juga sependapat dengan ucapan Kirito.

"silahkan dinikmati" ucap Boruto yang duduk di samping ibunya berhadapan dengan Tuka. Merekapun mulai menyendok sup mereka dan menyantapnya dengan perlahan.

"Enak~!" seru mereka dengan mata berbinar setelah menyantap sup buatan Boruto, sedangkan yang memasak hanya tersenyum simpul melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menyukai masakannya.

"baru kali ini aku merasakan sup seenak ini!" ujar Kirito dengan genggaman sendok yang bergetar tak percaya dengan sup di depannya.

"bahkan wortelnya terasa manis saat dikunyah" timpal Yuuki dengan memejamkan mata dan tersenyum mearasakan rasa manis dari wortel yang tertinggal di lidahnya. Yang lain juga sependapat dengan ucapan Kirito dan Yuuki, mereka penasaran apa yang dimasukan Boruto kedalam masakannya sampai bisa seenak ini.

Tak!

Kirito meletakan sendoknya di samping mangkuk supnya sebelum menghadap Asuna yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan serius membuat semua orang menatapnya heran terutama Asuna yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Kirito

"a-ada apa Kirito-kun?" tanya Asuna agak aneh dengan cara Kirito memandangnya.

Kirito memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya kemabali sebelum mulai berucap "Asuna... aku tau kau pandai memasak tapi! Setelah merasakan sup ini, masaka-" ucapan Kirito terhenti karena sebuah pukulan yang mendarat tepat di perutnya.

Pelakunya tak lain adalah Asuna yang menatap dengan pandangan tajam dan perempatan di dahinya "kau mau bilang masakanku tidak enak hah?!" sembur Asuna dengan garangnya yang membuat nyali Kirito ciut.

Semua tertawa melihat interaksi kedua elf tersebut yang menurut mereka sangat lucu.

Boruto juga ikut tertawa sesaat sebelum kembali menyantap supnya dan menghabiskannya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya ia lekas berdiri dari duduknya "ibu, aku mau berburu lagi di hutan" ujarnya.

Rossweisse mengangguk "Hm. Hati-hati" tukas wanita tersebut yang diangguki Boruto.

Melihat Boruto hendak pergi dari sana membuat Tuka ikut berdiri dari duduknya "Boru-kun, ano... boleh aku ikut?" tanya Tuka.

"boleh, ayo!" jawab Boruto sebelum melangkah pergi dari hadapan mereka diikuti Tuka yang mengekor di belakang.

"anak itu sama sekali tidak peka" gumam Rossweisse yang masih dapat didengar oleh Lyfa, Yuuki, Asuna, dan Kirito.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju hutan banyak pasang mata dari para penduduk desa yang mengarah pada Boruto dan Tuka yang membuat gadis elf itu merasa canggung, sedangkan Boruto menanggapi para penduduk yang memperhatikan mereka dengan sapaan ramah.

Langkah Boruto dan Tuka terhenti saat berpas-pasan dengan seorang perempuan warbeast(manusia setengah hewan) dengan surai hitam panjang serta bertelinga dan berekor kucing "kau mau berburu lagi Boruto?" tanya perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Tojou Kuroka, umurnya... 17 tahun. Sepertinya perempuan warbeast yang bernama Kuroka itu beum menyadari kehadiran Tuka di samping Boruto.

"Hm" jawab Boruto singkat dan dengan anggukan "lalu bagaimana rusa hasil buruanku kemarin? Kuroka-san" sambung Boruto.

"dagingnya sangat bagus, aku dan adiku sangat menyukainya. Sepertinya kau pandai memilih buruan Boruto" ujar Kuroka yang direspon Boruto dengan senyum simpul.

"lalu siapa gadis elf yang bersamamu ini?" tanya Kuroka yang menyadari kehadiran Tuka di samping Boruto, ia seperti pernah melihat gadis elf di samping Boruto karena wajahnya mengingatkan Kuroka akan seseorang.

Boruto ingin menjawab pertanyaan Tuka tapi dicegah gadis tersebut. Tukapun tersenyum dan berujar "namaku Tuka anak kedua dari ratu Alfheim, dan aku... calon istri Boru-kun" ucap Tuka dengan tersipu malu di akhir kalimatnya.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah Kuroka, sekarang ia ingat dengan wajah gadis elf itu setelah Tuka memperkenalkan dirinya "aku tidak percaya ini... seorang putri dari kerajaan Alfheim ada di sini dan bagaimana ia bisa dia menjadi calon istrimu Boruto?!" ujar Kuroka dengan nada tak percaya.

"ceritanya panjang..." jawab Boruto diakhiri helaan nafas "senang bisa mengobrol denganmu Kuroka-san" ujar Boruto mengkerudungkan kerudung jaketnya dan melangkah pergi berniat untuk berburu di hutan sebelah timur.

"sampai jumpa lagi Kuroka-san" ucap Tuka sopan dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum melenggang pergi menyusul Boruto.

Kuroka hanya diam terpaku sampai Boruto dan Tuka lenyap dari pandangannya "sulit dipercaya" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Boruto bersama Tuka yang mengekor di belakangnya terus melangkah masuk menembus lebatnya hutan rimba. Tuka memandangi sekelilingnya dimana terdapat pohon-pohon besar berusia ratusan tahun yang tumbuh dengan suburnya. Gadis elf itu kagum akan keindahan warna hijau dari lumut-lumut yang tumbuh subur di batang kayu maupun di batu dan lebatnya dedaunan dari pohon-pohon besar di sekitarnya, serta udaranya yang sangat segar menjadikan suasana hutan ini terasa sejuk.

Karena teringat akan sesuatu, Tuka memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Boruto "Boru-kun, bolehkah aku melihat busur panah yang kau gunakan waktu itu?"

Boruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "maksud putri, panah yang gunakan memanah rusa kemarin?" ucap Boruto balik bertanya.

"iya" jawab Tuka.

"baiklah" ujar Boruto menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Tuka yang juga ikut berhenti. Kemudian Boruto menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terus diperhatikan baik-baik oleh Tuka.

Zzzzttttt!

Muncul percikan listrik sekala kecil di atas telapak tangan Boruto sebelum akhirnya listrik tersebut membentuk sebuah busur panah berdisain futuristik yang membuat Tuka kagum karena baru kali ini ia melihat busur panah seunik milik Boruto.

"busur apa ini Boru-kun? Aku baru tau ada busur seperti ini" ucap Tuka penasaran.

"busur ini bernama Predator Bow dan hanya ada satu di dunia ini, karena aku yang membuatnya" ujar Boruto menjelaskan "tidak seperti panah lainnya yang menimbulkan suara saat di gunakan, Predator Bow ini senyap saat melesatkan anak panah" sambungnya.

Tuka terpancing setelah mendengar penjelasan Boruto tentang Predator Bow di depannya yang lebih baik dari busur lain karena ia pengguna busur yang mahir dalam hal memanah "sepertinya Predator Bow itu begitu hebat, bagaimana kalau kita lomba memanah?" ujar Tuka.

"lomba memanah?" beo Boruto.

Tuka mengangguk "kau dengan busurmu itu dan aku dengan busurku" ucap Tuka yang kemudian memuncul kan sebuah busur panah miliknya dari sihir penyimpanan disusul dengan anak panah. Busur panah milik Tuka terlihat indah yang menurut Boruto lebih cocok sebagai pajangan.

"bagaimana Boru-kun?" tanya Tuka sekali lagi dengan anak panah yang siap ia lesatkan dengan busurnya.

"boleh" jawab Boruto singkat.

Mendengar persetujuan Boruto membuat Tuka tersenyum simpul kemudian membidikan busur panahnya ke arah pohon besar yang berjarak 30 meter darinya sebelum melesatkan anak panahnya.

Cuing!

Stap!

Anak panah milik Tuka melesat dengan cepat dan berhasil menancap di pohon besar tersebut dan benar kata Boruto, busur dan anak panah milik Tuka mengeluarkan suara nyaring saat digunakan.

"hebat putri! Memanah dari jarak sejauh ini bukanlah hal yang mudah" ujar Boruto kagum yang membuat Tuka tersenyum bangga.

"sekarang giliranmu Boru-kun!" ujar Tuka yang direspon Boruto dengan anggukan.

Boruto memunculkan sebuah anak panah dengan cara yang sama dengan Predator Bow, Tuka terdiam memperhatikan anak panah milik Boruto yang berbeda dari anak panah pada umumnya.

Pemuda berkerudung jaket itu mulai mebidikan busurnya ke arah pohon yang sama dimana anak panah milik Tuka tertancap cukup dalam, kemudian Boruto mulai menarik anak panah bersama tali busurnya ke belakang hingga busurnya sedikit melengkung sebelum melesatkan anak panahnya dari busur.

Stap!

Tidak terdengar suara apapun saat anak panah itu dilesatkan yang terdengar hanya saat anak panah milik Boruto menancap di atas anak panah milik Tuka tertancap, bahkan jika dilihat lebih jelas anak panah milik Boruto 1 per 3 lebih dari total panjangnya telah menancap ke dalam batang kayu tersebut.

Tuka terdiam memandangi Predator Bow milik Boruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bangsa elf yang terkenal akan kemampuan memanah dan panah buatan mereka kalah dengan Boruto dan busur panah buatannya yang begitu mengerikan.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Boruto tidak menggunakan unsur sihir saat memanah tadi, seorang elfpun terkadang menggunakan sihir saat memanah.

"Predator Bow buatanmu itu sangat mengerikan Boru-kun, bahkan senjata itu sanggup menembus perisai sekalipun" ucap Tuka tak percaya.

"itu belum ada apa-apanya putri"

"hah?! Tidak ada apa-apanya?! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat anak panah dari Predator Bow ini mengenai seseorang dan aku yakin saat berburu rusa kemarin kau hanya menariknya sangat perlahan Boru-kun" ucap Tuka dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"memang benar putri busur ini bisa melesatkan anak panah sejauh 200 meter bahkan lebih tergantung tali dari busur ini, kekuatan tali busur ini bisa diatur sesuai keinginan tapi semakin kuat talinya maka semakin sulit pula pemakaian Predator Bow ini" jelas Boruto yang membuat Tuka merinding mengetahui Predator Bow buatan calon suaminya dapat memanah dari jarak 200 meter bahkan lebih.

"Boru-kun sebagai calon istrimu aku mohon tunjukan senjata buatanmu lainnya" ucap Tuka memohon karena ia yakin Boruto tidak hanya membuat Predator Bow saja.

Boruto mengusap dagunya mempertimbangkan permohonan Tuka "baiklah" ujar Boruto pasrah karena melihat Tuka yang sangat ingin melihat senjata-senjata buatannya. Tuka tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Boruto.

Kemudian Boruto mengibaskan Predator Bownya sehingga busur tersebut melipat dengan sendirinya menjadi lebih ringkas dan mudah untuk dibawa sebelum menunjuk sebuah kapak yang tersampir di pinggang kanannya "ini Assassin Axe, kapak ini sangat kuat dan ringan saat digunakan" dilanjutkan dengan Hidden Blade yang ia munculkan dari kedua lengan jaketnya, Tuka sempat terkejut saat Hidden Blade itu muncul dengan cepatnya "Hidden Blade, kuat dan ringan juga dapat kutarik kembali" ujar Boruto yang kembali menarik masuk Hidden Bladenya ke dalam lengan jaket.

Tuka kagum melihat beberapa senjata yang dibuat Boruto "ada yang lain Boru-kun?"

"masih, tapi kapan-kapan saja kuperlihatkan padamu putri" jawab Boruto yang membuat Tuka cemberut.

"lalu bagaimana cara kerja Hidden Blade tadi?" tanya Tuka penasaran dengan cara kerja Hidden Blade yang ditunjukan Boruto barusan.

"kalau itu rahasia" jawab Boruto disertai dengan tersenyum simpul yang membuat Tuka kembali cemberut, menurut Boruto ekspresi Tuka saat cemberut terlihat imut.

Dari pada melihat Tuka yang masih cemberut, Boruto mendekati pohon besar di dekatnya dan lansung memanjat ke atas dengan lincahnya.

"kau mau kemana Boru-kun" tanya Tuka penasaran melihat Boruto yang tengah memanjat sebuah pohon besar.

"ikutlah putri" jawab Boruto yang masih memanjat pohon dengan cara melompati dahan-dahan menuju puncak pohon.

Tukapun menuruti perkataan Boruto dan ikut menysul, dengan mudah dan gesitnya Tuka melompati dahan-dahan menuju puncak mengikuti Boruto. Tuka bisa menysul Boruto dengan mudahnya karena seorang elf memiliki kecepatan dan ketangkasan di atas manusia normal.

Sesampainya di puncak, Boruto mendudukan dirinya di dahan pohon yang kokoh untuk menahan berat badannya diikuti Tuka yang menysul Boruto dan duduk di samping calon suaminya tersebut "lihatlah putri" ujar Boruto seraya melihat pemandanngan di depannya.

Tuka kagum akan pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, hamparan hutan yang sangat hijau dan langit pagi berwarna biru yang sangat cerah dengan beberapa awan tipis serta udara sejuk di pagi hari dan sinar matahari yang terasa hangat di kulit yang menambah suasana nyaman saat memandang pemandangan indah di depan matanya.

"Boru-kun..."

Borutopun menoleh ke arah orang yang telah memanggil namanya dan dapat ia lihat Tuka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut serta semburat yang menghiasi pipi mulus gadis elf di depannya "ada apa putri?" tanya Boruto yang merasa aneh dengan cara Tuka menatap dirinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Tuka malah menangkup wajah Boruto yang membuat pemuda itu mulai panik "aku mencintaimu" ucap Tuka lembut, perlahan Tuka mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Boruto berniat mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Boruto. Sedangkan Boruto sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Tuka selanjutnya.

Blarr!

Tuka yang kurang sedikit saja berhasil mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Boruto harus terhenti karena suara ledakan yang terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Boruto dan Tuka. Bahkan terlihat asap yang membumbung cukup tinggi dari arah barat.

"itu dari arah desa. Ayo kita segera ke sana putri!" ujar Boruto yang langsung melompat turun dan mendarat di dahan pohon sebelum kembali melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan lincah ke arah desa diikuti Tuka yang mengekor di belakang.

"suara ledakan apa itu tadi?" tanya Tuka sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

"mungkin ada yang menyerang desa" jawab Boruto yang melompati dahan di depan Tuka, kemudian Boruto memunculkan sesuatu dengan cara yang sama seperti saat memunculkan Predator Bow.

Dan dapat Tuka lihat benda yang dimunculkan oleh Boruto berupa senapan berwarna hitam yang berbeda dari senapan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Senapan yang di munculkan Boruto adalah senjata api bernama Remington 870, sebuah senjata api bertipe shootgun yang mampu diisi 7 amunisi. Kemudian Boruto menyampirkan Remington 870 miliknya di punggung.

'senapan apa itu? Itu bukan senapan sembarangan' batin Tuka yang memperhatikan senapan yang dibawa Boruto "aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan ledakan tadi" ujar Tiuka yang dapat didengar Boruto dengan jelas.

 ** _Di desa Calderock_**

Ctang!

Trang!

Cting!

Terjadi pertempuran yang cukup sengit antara seorang wanita berambut putih keperakan berarmor tempur dan 4 orang elf melawan puluhan bandit bersnjata lengkap yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria berbadan kecil yang diketahui bernama Gatou.

Juga terlihat beberapa penduduk desa yang ikut membantu dengan senjata seadanya seperti tongkat, garpu rumput, sabit, dan kapak penebang pohon. Sebagian penduduk lainya yang terdiri dari perempuan, orang tua, dan anak-anak bersmbunyi di tempat yang aman. Tidak sedikit pula penduduk desa yang terluka akibat pertempuran yang tengah berkecamuk ini.

Blarr!

Beberapa bandit terpental cukup jauh akibat serangan sihir cahaya bersekala sedang yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan bersurai keperakan dan berarmor tempur yang terlihat cocok dipakai perempuan tersebut. Perempuan itu merasa lega melihat serangannya berhasil tapi kelegaan itu menurunkan sedikit kewaspadaanya hingga tidak menyadari 2 orang bandit yang siap menebaskan pedang mereka kepada perempuan tersebut.

Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, dan Lyfa panik melihat 2 orang bandit yang menebaskan pedang mereka kepadsa perempuan tersebut, tapi mereka tidak bisa membantu perempuan itu karena sibuk menghindari setiap serangan dari bandit lainnya yang menyerang mereka.

""di belakangmu Rossweisse-san!"" mereka hanya bisa berseru memperingati perempuan yang bernama Rossweisse itu. Mendengar peringatan dari keempat elf itu membuat Rossweisse menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan alangkah terkejut dirinya melihat ayunan cepat 2 bilah pedang dari 2 orang bandit yang kurang sedikit lagi mengenai leher dan perutnya.

Rossweisse hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang melebar, tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Boruto di dalam pikirannya di saat akhir hidupnya yang akan ditentukan oleh 2 bilah pedang yang terayun cepat ke arahnya 'maaf Boruto, ibu tidak bisa menepati janji' batin Rossweisse yang melihat 2 bilah pedang itu yang semakin dekat dengan leher dan perutnya, perempuan itupun memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan ajal yang akan menjemputnya.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan apapun sampai akhirnya Rossweisse memberanikan diri membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Terkejut itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang ini melihat 2 orang bandit yang mati mengenaskan dengan luka menganga di leher seperti disembelih dan bekas tikaman benda tajam di tengkuk yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar.

Dan yang lebih mengjutkannya lagi adalah seorang pemuda berkerudung jaket abu-abu yang berdiri di antara 2 mayat bandit itu dengan Assassin Axe berlumuran darah yang digenggam pemuda itu "ibu tidak apa-apa?" ujar pemuda itu kahawatir.

Rossweisse hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, ia masih tak percaya jika yang menyelamatkan nyawanya adalah Boruto, putra kandungnya sendiri.

"syukurlah" ujar Boruto dengan menunjukan senyum lega melihat ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Haa!" dari arah belakang Boruto, datang seorang bandit laki-laki yang menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Boruto. Rossweisse yang melihat bandit itu menyabetkan pedangnya pada Boruto ingin berteriak memperingati putranya.

Tapi respon Boruto menyadari serangan bandit itu lebih cepat daripada peringatan ibunya. boruto membalik badannya menghadap bandit tersebut sebelum mengayunkan kapaknya dari bawah ke atas menuju ayunan pedang tersebut.

Trank!

Boruto berhasil menangkis sabetan pedang dari bandit di hadapannya dan bahkan bandit itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang karena ayunan pedangnya yang kalah kuat dengan ayunan Assassin Axe dari Boruto.

Serangan Boruto belum berakhir, ia kembali mengayunkan kapaknya miring ke bawah menuju leher kanan bandit tersebut. Boruto terus mengayunakan kapaknya beberapa kali ke leher bandit tersebut hingga tumbang tak bernyawa.

3 orang bandit yang melihat temannya mati di tangan Boruto lansung menrjang pemuda itu dengasenjata masing-masing yang mereka miliki.

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

Terlihat 3 anak panah yang melesat cepat dan berhasil menancap cukup dalam di dada ketiga bandit tersebut, mengantarkan mereka pergi dari dunia ini. Boruto yang melihat 3 anak tersebut, menatap ke arah dari mana 3 anak panah itu dilesatkan dan terlihatlah Tuka yang berdiri di atas salah satu rumah penduduk dengan busur panah yang siap melesatkan anak panah kembali.

Boruto mengagguk berterimakasih atas bantuan yang telah Tuka berikan, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari pemimpin dari bandit-bandit yang menyerang desa Calderock. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang menunggang seekor kuda yang menonton pertarungan dari jarak aman dengan beberapa bandit bersenjata lengkap yang terdiri dari pria dan wanita yang menjaganya.

"Gatou" gumam Boruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pria kecil bernama Gatou itu berada "aku akan mengakiri pertempuran ini ibu" ujar Boruto terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Rossweisse yang dihampiri Yuuki dan Lyfa.

"hati-hati putraku" gumam Rossweisse dengan pelan.

Boruto terus melangkah menembus pertempuran sengit yang berkecamuk dengan Assassin Axe di tangan kanannya dan Hidden Blade yang muncul dari lengan jaket kirinya. Ia terus melangkah tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, saat datang musuh yang menyerangnya, Boruto dapat menangkis maupun menghindari serangan yang datang padanya dengan mudah dan memberikan serangan balsan dengan Hidden Blade dan Assassin Axe miliknya.

Boruto menyampirkan kapaknya di pinggang dan memasukan kembali Hidden Bladenya sebelum mengambil senjata api Remington 870 yang tersampir di punggungnya dan menokangnya agar senjata tersebut siap ditembakan.

Jdarr!

Seorang bandit yang hendak menyerang seorang penduduk lasung mati seketika karena tembakan timah panas dari Remington 870 milik seorang pemuda berkerudung jaket abu-abu. Boruto kemabali menembakan senjata apinya hingga pelurunya habis.

Mendengar suara letusan dari sebuah senjata Remington 870 dan melihat beberapa teman mereka mati dibunuh dengan senjata tersebut membuat beberapa bandit menurunkan fokus mereka untuk sekedar melihat seorang pemuda berkerudung yang membunuh teman-teman mereka dengan senjatanya yang menurut mereka aneh, karena di dunia ini tidak ada senjata api yang bisa menembakan peluru lebih dari satu kali kecuali senapan laras ganda. Turunnya fokus para bandit menjadi kesempatan bagi penduduk desa untuk melancarkan serangan mereka.

Crash!

Jrasshh!

Buakh!

Blesh!

Crattt!

Tidak sedikit bandit yang tumbang karena serangan serempak dari para penduduk yang membuat nyali beberapa bandit yang tersisa menurun. Begitupun dengan Gatou yang terlihat panik melihat banyak bawahannya yang gugur di medan pertempuran melawan penduduk dari sebuah desa kecil.

Gataou dan bawahannya terlalu panik hingga tidak sadar seorang pemuda berkerudung yang berdiri 14 meter di depannya "ini sudah berakhir" ujar pemuda tersebut yang membuyarkan lamunan Gatou dan bawahannya.

Para bandit yang melindungi Gatou lasung mengambil posisi bertarung dengan senjata mereka masing-masing dan ada juga yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang pemuda tersebut. Tapi nyali mereka menurun melihat para penduduk desa yang mereka serang telah berdiri dengan gagahnya di belakang pemuda berkerudung tersebut.

""Huooo!""

Para penduduk desa berseru dan langsung menerjang para bawahan Gataou yang tersisa, Gataou dan bawahannyapun tidak tinggal diam dan ikut membalas serangan dari penduduk desa Calderock. Kembali terjadi pertempuran yang cukup sengit antara penduduk desa melawan Gatou dan bawahannya yang terdiri dari orang-orang kuat yang memiliki pengalaman bertarung.

Tentu saja pertempuran tersebut tidak seimbang bagi penduduk desa yang tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung, tapi itu tidak terjadi karena bantuan 5 orang elf dan seorang Valkry yang berpihak pada penduduk desa. Serta seorang pemuda berkerudung yang memiliki kemampuan bertempur di atas mereka semua.

Terjadi kegaduhan dimana-mana juga muncul asap dari debu yang sedikit mengganggu pengelihatan akibat pertempuran sengit mereka. Gatou yang berada di tengah-tengah pertempuran mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan pemuda berkerudung yang telah membantai sebagian bawahannya dengan mudah.

Wush!

Gatou melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat pemuda yang dicari tengah melompat menmbus asap ke arahnya dengan gagang senjata Remington 870 yang siap pemuda itu pukulkan ke arah kepala Gatou. Pria cebol itu hanya bisa diam menerima nasibnya, sesaat sebelum sebuah gagang senjata mengenai kepalanya ia teringat akan penampilan pemuda di depannya yang menyerupai pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja untuk seorang pria dari kerajaan Konoha 'Brotherhood?!' batin Gatou sebelum kepalanya terbentur keras dengan sebuah gagang senjata.

Buakh!

Tubuh kecil pria itu langsung jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dan menghatam tanah dengan keras karena kuatnya pukulan gagang senjata dari pemuda berkerudung jaket di depannya. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk kesakitan dengan kesadaran yang mulai menghilang dan samar-samar dapat ia lihat moncong senapan yang sama dengan senapan yang membunuh beberapa bawahannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong pria cebol itu karena semua bawahannya sedang sibuk bertarung dengan para penduduk desa, yang menentukan nasibnya sekarang adalah senapan Remington 870 yang ditodongkan tepat ke wajahnya.

Gatou masih bernafas dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis sebelum pemuda berkerudung di depannya menarik pelatuk Remington 870 miliknya.

Jdarr!

Bersambung

bagaimana dengan cerita baru saya ini? bila tidak bagus maaf ya, sudah lama saya tidak mengetik karena kegiatan PKL jadi saya kembali mengasah kemampuan dengan cerita ini.

seperti yang pernah saya sampaikan, cerita ini saya buat sebagai pengganti cerita Assassin : Wolf yang terdapat masalah di bagian pair.

ya sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan, maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan di cerita buatan saya. berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk saya.

saya pamit undur diri. Salam damai, Jangkryx


End file.
